Shauna's experience with Trainer Dex
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Shauna; a young trainer from Kalos, sets out her journey and meets up with a strange trainer named Dex.


**Shauna's experience with Trainer Dex**

**Chapter 1: Shauna meets Dex**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Shauna; a young, dark skinned, Pokemon Trainer, was heading out into the world of Pokemon. She was stopping by the local Pokelab's to get her starter; she already knew she was gonna get a Chespin.

-Lab's-

When she entered the research lab, she noticed one person standing there; a boy in a green camo jack, blue cargo pants, and a black duck bill leather hat. He had a brown shoulder bag with a purple strap thrown across his left side. She quietly snuck next to him, seeing him scowl with his arms crossed, he appeared to be only a few inches taller than her. He looked to her "What are you staring at?" he asked with an accent that sounded like a thick mixture of Brooklyn and Bronx.

Shauna gasped and stared straight ahead "Nothing!"

She saw a professor with gray hair walk into the room "Hello, I'm Professor Roland Montique, are you two here for your starters?" he asked, Shauna shook her head excitedly, the boy simply let out a 'meh' sound.

Professor Montique sighed and he held out a tray to the two "These are the starters. On the left is Froakie, the middle is Fennekin, and the right is Chespin." he looked to the two "Pick, but pick wisely, they will be with you throughout your entire journey." Shauna quickly swiped the ball containing Chespin, while the boy took the one with Fennekin, Professor Roland chuckled "You got a rare one Dexter."

Shauna tilted her head in confusion "What does that mean?"

"Normally all starters are male, but when finding the perfect starter in the fire class, we found a female Fennekin." Roland finished.

Dex groaned "Dad, please, I don't like Dexter. Makes me sound like a boy genius or something."

Professor Roland chuckled "Whatever you say Dexter. Now you two have a journey to go on, Dexter call me when you get to Aquacorde Town. Ok?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Dex said flatly.

-Outside-

As Shauna was leaving, she heard Professor Montique call "Wait! You forgot these!" he held out a Pokedex and some Pokeball's, both Shauna and Dex took the required items. After Professor Montique walked back into the lab, Shauna saw Dex walking away "Hey wait!" she yelled, Dex looked back with an unamused expression "Where are you going?"

Dex stopped in his tracks at faced the young girl "Ummm... Route 1..."

Shauna caught up to him "Wanna travel together?" she asked with a big smile.

"I don't even know you." he replied bluntly.

"Shauna!" she said, elxtending her right hand, "And yours?"

"Dex." he shook her hand "Now do me a favor please?"

"Anything!" she quickly responded with glee.

Dex pointed in the opposite direction "Travel with someone else, if we ever meet again, it will be in battle or competition. Got it?" he snarlingly said. Shauna was unsure why Dex was being rude, sure Pokemon Trainer's from the same town don't usually travel together, but she felt that he seemed like a nice guy. She sighed and nodded with a sad expression "Oh, jeez kid. Listen, I just don't think it would be right for two trainer's from the same tow traveling together."

"I get it..." Shauna sadly said "I won't bother you." she said and walked away. Dex sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

-Santalune Forest-

Shauna looked around the forest for a decent Pokemon to battle and catch, she scratched her head "Boy, those video's Professor Oak made for new trainer's aren't really helping. I can't find any new Pokemon!" she shouted, disturbing a Fletchling, Shauna saw this as her oprotunity to catch it, knowing how weak she assumed it was, threw a Pokeball at it, only to be stopped by a force field "W-wha!?" she stammered in shock.

A trainer with red hair and a blue outfit walked out of a bush "Were you trying to catch my Fletchling?" he asked in anger, Shauna stepped back in fear of what the trainer would do "I asked you a question stupid!" he yelled.

"I-I was going to catch my first Pokemon..." she shakily said. The red haired trainer twitched an eye and clinched his fists "You aren't mad are you?"

"You have a starter don't you?" he demanded, she shook her head slowly "Then there you go, stupid girls like you should stay home and not even think about being trainers."

Shauna angered her gaze "What does that mean!?" she shouted at the guy. The red haired trainer looked to his Fletchling and pointed to her, the Fletchling began to use peck on poor Shauna, she screamed as the Fletchling pecked at her, when a fireball hit the bird, The red haired trainer and Shauna looked behind them and saw Dex "Who are you and what do you want?" the red haired trainer demanded to know.

Dex adjusted his hat "Names Dex, I'm setting out to be a Pokemon trainer. Now you answer." Dex replied.

The red haired boy snarled "Silver, I'm just engaging in a Pokemon battle with this loser excuse for a trainer." he harshly replied.

Dex walked forward, picking up his Fennekin, and glared at Silver "You are a sad excuse for a trainer." he motioned for Shauna to get behind him "Only losers beat up young girls who don't know Pokemon basics yet." he snarled.

Silver growled "You sound just like Gold." he pointed to Dex "Let's hope you battle worse then him."

Dex readied his Fennekin "Don't know who you're talking about, but let's battle already."

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
